Mean Mikaelsons
by klarolinecakes
Summary: AU basically Mean Girls, Vampire Diaries style.
1. Chapter 1

"This is your lunch ok?" Liz told Caroline as she handed the packed lunch to her daughter, tearing up a bit as she still wasn't ready watch her daughter leave for her first day in a real school.

"Thanks mom."

"You do remember your cellphone number right? And mine? And of course, I also placed 911 in your phone just in case for emergencies."

"Mom," Caroline laughed at her mother's antics. "I think its pretty easy to remember 911."

"I'm sorry!" Liz hugged her daughter tightly. "Its just that its your first day and I'm so nervous and I'm not used to not being there for you."

"I'll be fine mom." Caroline patted her mothers back reassuringly. "I mean, how hard can it be right?"

"You're right." Liz sniffed, letting go of her daughter. "You're right." She repeated, as if to reassure herself.

"Alright, off I go." Caroline said walking towards the front door.

"Make good choices!" Liz called out as the front door closed behind Caroline.

I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But not when your kid is already 17 years old. Caroline Forbes was homeschooled for as long as she can remember. Her family's totally normal except for the fact that her parents divorced when she was a toddler and since then her mom worked as a cherrif and handled a number of non profitable charities in a local town in Africa, where she lived almost her whole life. And its been great. Her life was fairly peaceful. But her mom got a job offering in Virginia which was too good to pass up. That was goodbye Africa.

And hello Mystic Falls.

Caroline sighed as she entered the doors of Mystic Falls High. She was nervous but then she shrugged her nerves off and walked along the corridoors towards her first class. How hard could it be right?

"Hi! I'm a new student here. My name's Caroline Forbes." She approached a girl that was standing by the door.

The girl just gave her a cold look. "Talk to me again and I'll cut you."

Caroline was shocked to say the least. What did she do to deserve such treatment? But she just ignored the jab and moved towards one of the empty seats.

"You don't wanna sit there. April Young's boyfriend is gonna sit there." A guy with piercing eyes suddenly said. Caroline was immediately shoved to the side as a guy walked past her and sat on the seat she was about to take.

"Hey sexy legs." Buff guy said to who Caroline assumed was April Young.

Caroline walked to another empty seat but Piercing-eyes immediately said, "He farts a lot."

"Hey guys! How's first day so far?" A man suddenly entered the classroom just as Carolne turned to look at him, causing coffee to spill everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Caroline exclaimed bending down in an attempt to save the spilt coffee.

"It's alright, dear. I'm a magnet for bad luck." The man smiled then proceeded to take off his sweater.

"Mr. Shane?" Piercing eyes suddenly spoke up.

"My six pack is showing, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"This is such a trip." Mr. Shane said as he pulled down his shirt and finally got rid of his coffee soaked sweater. Suddenly noticing Caroline standing beside him, his face lit up in recognition. "You're the new student, right?"

"Yes. My name's Caroline Forbes. I'm really sorry about the coffee."

"It's really no big deal." Mr. Shane smiled. He seemed like a kind professor, Caroline thought. "Now, if you would take a seat next to him that would be great so we could move on to today's discussion." Mr. Shane pointed to the seat behind the guy who farts. Caroline had no other choice but to sit there. Maybe piercing-eyes guy was joking right?

The first day for Caroline was a series of disasters and her getting yelled at.

"_You can't go to the bathroom in the middle of class!"_

"_Tie your blonde hair in a pony tail!"_

"_Take a seat, young lady!"_

"_No eating in class!"_

"_No drinking!"_

She walked around the cafeteria finding a vacant seat but almost all the tables were full. She sighed. She had no other choice than to eat in the toilets.

Caroline had a lot of friends in Africa.

But sadly, none at Mystic Falls.

The next day, Caroline's spirits were totally deflated. She could only hope that her second day would turn out to be better than the first. And that she could actually make some new friends today.

"Hey." Piercing-eyes guy suddenly tapped her shoulder.

It took Caroline a second to respond because she was too shocked to absorb the fact that someone was actually talking to her in this school. She immediately smiled and turned to her seatmate. "Hi."

"Is this your natural hair color?"

"Yeah."

"Its beautiful."

"See, this is the color I want." The guy said to the girl who sat in front of him while continuing to touch Caroline's blonde blocks.

"This is Stefan." The girl smiled at Caroline. "He's almost too gay to function."

"Don't listen to her." Stefan shook his head while he rolled his eyes.

"Nice wig, Bonnie." A guy who just walked in class suddenly shouted. "What's it made of?"

"Your mom's chest hair!" Bonnie, which Caroline assumed to be her name shouted back. She then turned and smiled at Caroline, "I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Caroline." Caroline smiled back. She immediately liked them. "Do you know where room G is?"

"I think its in the back building." Stefan said, eyeing Bonnie.

"Yeah, that's in the back building. We'll show you the way." Bonnie winked.

"Thanks!" Caroline beamed at them. She happily sighed as Mr. Shane entered the room to begin the lesson for today.

Caroline sighed happily as she hoped that maybe her second day won't be as bad as her first.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!:) I think we all need a little cheering up after Kol's tragic death.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!:)

* * *

"Watch out! New meat coming through!" Stefan basically shouted through the hallway as he, Caroline and Bonnie made their way through the moving crowds of students.

"History. History 1. History 2. You're taking three history classes?" Stefan asked, aghast. "How many history classes does one need? Isn't one enough?"

"This school seems to provide a lot of history classes so I thought, why not?" Caroline shrugged. It actually seemed like history was ALL this school ever taught, Caroline thought to herself remembering when she was enrolling and choosing her classes.

As the three of them finally reached their destination, it just looked like an open field. Caroline didn't see any classrooms nearby.

"Where's the back building?"

"It burned down in 1864. Some legend about burning vampires." Stefan laughed as they took a seat on the field. "Sounds like total gibberish to me though."

"Aren't we going to get into trouble for cutting classes?" Caroline asked them, a bit paranoid about missing a class for the first time.

"Were your friends Caroline, we wouldn't get you into trouble." Bonnie smiled sweetly at Caroline while grabbing a notebook that looked like a grimoire and started writing.

Caroline still felt a bit worried about missing class, but she immediately shook the feeling off. It was Health, what could she possibly miss on her first day? Right. She's just trying to make herself feel a bit better. But this was nice, Caroline thought as she looked at the scenery. This was actually the first time she felt herself relax since she moved to Mystic Falls.

"So, why did you decide to go to a real school?" Stefan asked all of the sudden.

"I guess my mom wanted me to have a real school experience."

"You'll get the real school experienced for sure. A little slice like you." Stefan smirked.

"Huh?" Caroline gave him a weird look.

"You're a hottie, Care!" Bonnie exclaimed, rolling her eyes at Caroline playfully. "You don't mind me calling you Care right?"

"Uhm-"

"It's settled then. I'm calling you Care." Bonnie interrupted her, smiling to herself before continuing to write on her book. She suddenly dropped her pen though as she looked across the field, her jaw dropping a bit. "In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Kol Mikealson's gym clothes?"

"Who?" Caroline turned to look at where Bonnie was looking, only to see a bunch of students entering the field.

"Of course the Mikaelsons are in the same gym class." Stefan muttered, shaking his head a bit.

"Who are the Mikaelsons?"

"They're school royalty." Bonnie informed her. "If Mystic Falls was Twitter, they would always be the trending topics. Not that they aren't already trending almost everyday."

"That one there, that's Rebekah Mikaelson." Stefan pointed at a blonde girl who was wearing a cheerdance uniform. "She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet."

"Stefan sat next to her in History last year."

"She asked me how to spell 'vomit'." Stefan deadpanned, causing Caroline to laugh.

Caroline looked towards the Rebekah, who was now stretching and looking towards a guy who has 'Donovan' written on the back of his Jersey.

"That one over there? That's Kol Mikaelson. He's the youngest among the three." Bonnie said, although Caroline quite noticed that Bonnie was looking at him with slightly dreamy eyes. "He knows everything about everyone."

"That's why his hair is so big. It's full of secrets." Stefan added. Caroline thought that she could get used to Stefan's dry humor. He was quite entertaining. But then Caroline noticed Stefan's eyes darken all of the sudden. "And evil takes a human form in Klaus Mikaelson."

"Who?"

"Don't be fooled, Care. He may seem like your typical charming, good-looking, british, selfish, manipulative d-bag. But in reality, he is so much more than that." Bonnie told Caroline with discretion as if she was telling Caroline a huge secret.

"He's what you could call, 'the king', 'the leader'." Stefan said using his hands as quotation marks. "And his siblings are just his little workers."

"Klaus Mikaelson." Bonnie said, shaking her head. "How do I even begin to explain Klaus Mikaelson?"

* * *

"_Klaus Mikaelson is flawless."_

"_He has two original Picasso paintings, and a silver snowflake."_

"_I hear he does modelling in Italy."_

"_One time, he punched me in the face...it was fantastic."_

* * *

Caroline, for a reason she couldn't fathom, could not keep her eyes off of Klaus as he walked through the field like he owned the place. He just has this air of dominance around him that just draws her in. Although she quickly shook the thought off.

"He always looks fierce. He always wins Spring Fling King. Its just the law." Bonnie shrugged, Caroline noticed Stefan still staring daggers at Klaus like he's formulating some sort of vengeance.

"Anyway," Bonnie said, ripping off a page from her grimoire. "This map is going to be your guide to Mystic Falls High."

"Now where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there." Stefan said, seeming to finally snap out of his thoughts.

"You got your freshman, ROTC guys, preps, jocks, Asian nerds.." Bonnie said while pointing at the paper. "cool Asians, varsity Jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings.."

"Girls who don't eat their feelings," Stefan smirked as he pointed at a certain table that Bonnie drew. "And girls who don't eat anything."

"Desperate wannabes, burnouts, sexually active band geeks," Bonnie continued. "And the greatest people you will ever meet. Which is us." Bonnie laughed, pointing to herself and Stefan.

"And the worst," Stefan sighed as he pointed at a table located at the center. "Beware of the Mikaelsons."

* * *

"Hey!" A guy in a varsity uniform suddenly stopped Caroline in the middle of the cafeteria. "We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?"

"Uh..Ok." Caroline said awkwardly, not knowing what else to do.

"If your muffin buttered?"

Caroline immediately looked down to the tray of food she was carrying and found it weird because she didn't even buy any muffins.

"Uhm I don't-" Caroline started to answer but was immediately interrupted by the varsity guy.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

What muffin is this guy even talking about? She didn't buy any muffins? Caroline started to answer but was again interrupted by another voice.

"Is he bothering you, love?"

Caroline turned around to see that it was Klaus Mikaelson who was speaking. Her eyes widened a bit, overwhelmed by his accent and the fact that he was kind of close to where she was.

Klaus turned to the varsity guy. "Matt, why are you being a little bitch?"

"I'm just being friendly!" Matt exclaimed, laughing at the same time.

"You were supposed to call me last night!" Rebekah muttered from where she was sitting.

"Matt. You do not come to a party at my mansion with my sister and then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us three days later." Klaus said, saccharine sweetness dripping on every word. "She's not interested."

Klaus suddenly looked towards Caroline. "Do you wanna have sex with him?"

Caroline was taken aback to say the least. Were these people really that straight forward? When she noticed that she was probably staring at Klaus like a lunatic, Caroline quickly composed herself. "No, thank you."

"Good. So it's settled." Klaus said, effectively dismissing Matt.

Well, that was quite nice of him to do that, Caroline thought to herself. But then suddenly remembering Elena's words of how manipulative Klaus could be.

"Jerk." Matt muttered before walking away.

Caroline, awkwardly standing right in front of the Mikaelsons also took that as her cue to leave and started walking away.

"Wait." Klaus suddenly spoke up, causing Caroline to almost trip and fall. "Take a seat, sweetheart."

And what's up with all these pet names?

Caroline didn't know what else to do than to just take a seat because she felt so tongue tied anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you so much reading and for all your reviews! I kept smiling while reading them! I appreciate it so much you have no idea! lol :) btw, I changed Elena and Elijah's characters to Bonnie and Kol because I didn't really know what to do with Elena and I like Kennett and I think Kennet deserves to live on in a way because why not its not like Kol's dead he is very alive and is still able to attend school with his siblings. So what do you guys think? Yay or nay? lol let me know!:) I apologize in advance if this chapter is short like the first two. Its still part of the "intro". the next ones will be longer (I hope! but I'll try I promise!). Ok enough of my ramblings or else this note might end up being longer than the chapter itself lol here is chapter 3!:)**

* * *

"Why don't I know you?" Klaus peered at Caroline while she shifted uncomfortably on her seat. His blue eyes were so.. Caroline couldn't really explain it but all she knew was that she couldn't look away. The other guy on the table, who Caroline knew was Kol from Bonnie and Stefan's 'Mystic Falls High Lecture' suddenly let out an amused cough though, causing Caroline snap out of it.

"I-I'm a new student. I just moved here from Africa."

"What?" Klaus looked downright shocked from this news as far as Caroline could tell.

"I used to be home-schooled."

"Wait. What?"

"My mom taught me at home-"

"No I know what home-school is love I'm not retarted." Klaus said, looking at her in a way that made Caroline blush furiously. "So you've never been to a real school before?"

Caroline just shook her head.

"Shut up." Klaus said while looking at Rebekah like they were having some sort of secret conversation. "Shut up." He repeated.

"I didn't say anything." Caroline shrugged.

"That's interesting." Klaus said, seeming to calm down now. "But you're beautiful, you're strong and you seem to carry this light around you." Klaus said while waving vague hand gestures in the air.

Caroline honestly didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't everyday that she recieved such compliments from a stranger. Let alone a very hot stranger. Let alone people. Since basically all her life her only friend was her mom, and her tv shows.

But then Bonnie's distant words were there to remind her that Klaus could be _very_ charming if he wanted to be.

So she just decided to be polite. "Thank you."

"So you agree?" It was Rebekah now who spoke up and was looking at her tauntingly. What now?

"I-I don't really-"

"I love your bracelet, where did you get it?" Rebekah suddenly asked focusing her attention on Caroline's wrist.

"My mom made it for me."

"It's adorable." Rebekah smiled. Seriously? What's up with these people's mood swings?

"It's so fetch!" Kol suddenly exclaimed, causing Klaus to eye him weirdly.

"What is 'fetch'?"

"It's slang. From England." Kol shrugged like it's obvious.

"So if you're from Africa.." Rebekah was now looking at Caroline like she was some sort of different species. "...Why are you white?"

"Uhm-"

"Oh my God, Rebekah! You can't just ask people why they're white!" Kol exclaimed, looking aghast and shaking his head at Rebekah.

"Could you just give us some privacy for a moment love? If you don't mind?" Klaus smiled at her, his dimples showing.

"Sure."

After a moment of murmuring, thre three of them turned back to the anxious Caroline.

"Ok, you should know that we don't do this very often." Klaus said, leaning closer to Caroline making her catch a whiff of his aftershave.

"This is a really huge deal." Kol nodded.

"We wanna invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Caroline looked towards the table where Stefan and Bonnie sat. Bonnie was looking giving her curious looks while Stefan looked quite intrigued. Caroline had to decline because she already had friends. And..this is just getting really uncomfortable too.

"Oh no really-"

"Coolness. So we'll see you tomorrow!" Kol winked at her.

"On Wednesday we wear pink!" Rebekah said excitedly.

* * *

"You have to do it." Bonnie said, yet again leaning on one of the sinks in the ladies room.

"You have to tell us all the horrible things Klaus says ok? Everything he does. All his secrets. And his weaknesses. We need to find his weakness." Stefan suddenly grabbed Caroline's shoulders.

"But..Klaus seems..ok?" Caroline said uncertainly. I mean, her first encounters with him had been nothing but pleasant. He certainly didn't do anything to her that would make her hate him.

"Ok?" Stefan snorted, releasing Caroline and walking towards the sinks. "He is not 'Ok'. He 's evil and manipulative and you should be careful."

"But why? What did he do to make you hate him so much?" Caroline questioned Stefan who suddenly avoided her gaze.

"Well, Klaus did something that-"

"Bonnie! Can you not?" Stefan suddenly had this panicked look on his face. He quickly composed himself then turned back to Caroline. "All I'm saying is that I think it would be sorta fun to have a little peek on who they really are, don't you think? It's just all for fun."

Caroline thought about it for a bit. Then gave up. What with Stefan giving her this ridiculous puppy eyed look. It's just for a week after all. Its not like its a permanent thing.

"Fine!" Caroline exclaimed, laughing a bit. "I'll do it."

"Yayay!" Stefan gave Caroline a big bear hug.

* * *

Caroline went home that day with mixed emotions. One, she was happy that she was able to make friends with people like Stefan and Bonnie. She could tell they were real. But then..she was also nervous on having to spend her lunchbreaks with the Mikaelsons. Rebekah really intimidated her. She was a bit scared of Kol. And Klaus just... He's just something that Caroline can't quite place yet. She didn't know what to do or what to think so right after dinner, she opened her laptop and went to the place she felt most at home. She logged on to her Tumblr account.

_**1 new message. **_

Huh. Who could be sending her a message at this time of the night? Could be one of her internet friends, she thought. But once she clicked on the little message icon, all she saw was an anonymous message.

And it said:

_Do you know how it feels to feel so alone in a room full of people? Cause I do. Every single day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews and the follows/favorites! Reading through your reviews made me smile so much! I really really appreciate it!:) I'm just here too if you want to fangirl about the upcoming Klaroline scenes! aaaah! And did you hear about the new spoiler!? Dying. But I dont want to get my hopes up though :( (But I'm still hoping! lol!) Anyway, here's chapter 4 :)**

* * *

Having lunch with the Mikaelsons wasn't like anything Caroline was prepared for. Not like she had any past lunch experiences to compare this with anyway. But still.

Rebekah just kept picking on her salad, sulking the whole time.

"And you Bekah, stop pouting." Kol nudged her. "Is this because of Matt?"

Rebekah just glared at Kol before standing up. "I'm getting some red velvet cupcakes."

"Lovesick fool." Kol rolled his eyes before leaning towards Caroline. "That's why I don't waste my time on such stupid matters."

Caroline really didn't know what he was talking about, never having experienced the feeling of being in love. Her only references were her OTPs in the shows she watches.

"I've never really been in love, actually." Caroline said, looking down at her food, feeling self conscious all of the sudden.

"Good for you, love." Klaus spoke up all of the sudden. He was actually really quiet the whole time, adding up to Caroline's nervousness all the more thinking he'll just snap all of the sudden.

"Don't mind Nik. He's just bitter." Kol snickered. Caroline knew by then that Klaus' whole name was actually Niklaus.

"Dont listen to Kol, he's just being an ass."

"I'll just not listen to either one of you, then." Caroline had to laugh at their sibling banter. It was quite endearing to watch, having never experienced that being an only child. So far, Caroline really couldn't understand what Stefan means when he says that they're mean and manipulative.

All of the sudden, Klaus dropped his glass spilling water all over the table.

"Ugh Nik!" Kol exclaimed, grabbing some paper towels.

"I..I..I'll just-" Klaus sputtered and then got up and left, leaving a very confused looking Caroline as she watched him leave.

"What's up with him?" Caroline asked Kol as she pointed to Klaus as he just kept walking away.

"What?" Kol looked up from cleaning the mess on the table. Then he froze, something catching his eye. Then he rolled his eyes. "Right. This shouldn't shock me anymore, to be honest."

"What shouldn't?"

"The Gilbert triplets." Kol says, pointing towards the sushi stand.

Caroline looked over to where Kol was pointing at and spotted three beautiful identical brunettes huddled close to each other and laughing together. The only thing that set them apart were their hairstyles- one had long straight hair, one had long curly locks and the other one had medium length wavy hair.

"The one with the shorter hair, that's Tatia. Nik's ex girlfriend." Kol went on, causing Caroline to turn her attention back to him. Kol shook his head. "They broke up a year ago but in my opinion Nik is still pining over her like a lovesick fool."

"Ugh. Vomit." Rebekah practically dumped her plate of cupcakes on their table. "Has anyone told Elena Gilbert that her boots are like so last season? And look at that hair. How wretched."

"Don't mind Bekah. Matt's Elena's ex-boyfriend." Kol informed Caroline as if that would explain Rebekah's snarky attitude towards the girl.

"Who's-"

"The one with the long straight hair." Kol says, munching on more crisps.

Caroline looked back towards the triplets but for some reason she was only focusing on Tatia. She was not like her other two siblings. She seemed to have an air of elegance and charm that lingers around her. Caroline finds it to be quite unnerving to be honest.

And she really doesn't know where that thought just came from.

"How did they break up?" She asked all of the sudden. "Klaus and Tatia, I mean."

And woah did she just ask that? Oh well, it's too late to take it back now.

"I think you should just let Nik explain that one to you. Plus, I am going to seriously lose my appetite just talking about those Siamese doppelganger wrenches." Rebekah said, standing up. "Actually, I've already lost my appetite. See you in class."

"Oh Bekah, don't be so melodramatic!" Kol countered which only made Caroline laugh at their antics.

"So Matt's Rebekah's boyfriend?"

"No!" Kol laughed. Then he muttered, "She wishes."

"Hey that's mean!" Caroline laughed then shook her head.

"No, I'm serious! Bekah's been head over heels for Matt ever since he lent her his jacket last spring ball. Matt's just a good guy." Kol shrugged.

"Is this the same Matt that asked me those weird cupcake questions? I didn't even have cupcakes with me. Is that some sort of project?"

Kol blinked at Caroline, seeming to unable to process what she just said. "Damn Care. You are so lucky you have us to guide you." he said, shaking his head solemnly.

"Wha-what? Why?" Caroline gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing, it's all in the past now! Let's get to class." Kol said, standing up and just leaving his tray behind.

Caroline though couldn't get rid of the guilt she's been feeling all lunch. The Mikaelsons were nothing but nice and pleasant to her while here she was carrying an agenda to figure out their weaknesses and all. She didn't even know the whole story of why Stefan wanted her to do this. Caroline shook the feeling off and just comforted herself with the thought that by the end of this week she'll stop having lunch with them and she would be able to go back to hanging out with Stefan and Bonnie. This week would not matter a few months down the road. And it's not like the Mikaelsons would spill any deep dark secrets to her in just that one week of knowing her right? Yes, that's right. And the Mikaelsons were said to be manipulative. So who knows if this is just all an act or not right? Right. Ok. Deep breaths, Caroline. It's just a week.

* * *

She walked towards her next class, feeling slightly better then proceeded to take her designated seat. Looking to her right, she noticed that Klaus was sitting right next to her looking down at his phone with a serious look on his face. She never knew that they had the same History class since this is the first time that she saw Klaus in this class.

"Did you skip class last week?" Caroline blurted out before she could stop herself.

Klaus looked up from his phone, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Caroline wanted to laugh at his expression. So she did.

That's when Klaus turned to look at her with a glare. "Something funny?"

Caroline had to bite her inner cheek to stop herself from laughing. "Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "Did you just attend class now?"

Klaus just continued to glare at her. "It's actually none of your business." Then he turned back to his phone.

Caroline huffed, looking at him in disbelief because what did she ever do to him for him to treat her like she faulted him in anyway. So ok, her tempter this week hadn't been her best as well but still.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I think you should ask yourself the same question." Klaus said, not even taking his eyes off his damn phone.

Caroline scooted her seat closer to be able to kick Klaus' seat.

Klaus slammed his phone on the table and looked at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're acting like a dick."

And wow. Where did she get this sudden courage.

"And you're acting like a 5 year old." Klaus said, then he kicked her chair back.

Caroline looked at him, affronted. "Who's acting like a kid now?!"

"You started it." Klaus shrugged then pulled out his notebook and started writing something on it, completely ignoring Caroline's affronted look.

To be honest, she didn't really know why she was so annoyed at Klaus but just looking at him right now makes her want to pull all her hair out.

Throughout History class neither Caroline nor Klaus were talking to each other, although Klaus kept making his presence known by constantly kicking Caroline's chair or throwing crumpled sheets of paper her way. And that one time where in he "accidentally" spilt water all over her seatwork and "It's not my fault that I have the reflexes of a five year old" isn't a reasonable excuse in Caroline's opinion. For all she knew Klaus deliberately tried to sabotage her seatwork. But no, she is not going to stoop down to his childish level because she is a grown woman.

So her reasoning for what she was about do next is the fact that she's only teaching Klaus a simple thing called karma.

She twisted the cap of her marker, leaned towards Klaus' seat and accidentally on purpose drew a huge horizontal line on his seatwork.

"HEY!" Klaus practically shouted, startled at the sudden mark that now dominated his seatwork. "What was that for?!"

"That's for wrecking my seatwork." Caroline said, turning back to start over since her original seatwork was drenched with water.

"You truly are a five year old, aren't you?" Klaus fumed while he tried to salvage his work but it was useless.

"Is there something wrong there?" Professor Shane suddenly asked looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"YES-"

"No-"

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?!" Caroline shrieked at Klaus, seeming to suddenly forget where they were.

"You ruined my work." Klaus muttered.

"YOU started it!" Caroline countered, pointing a finger at Klaus.

"If you two are going to continue to quarrel like a bunch of toddlers, I suggest that you both step out of my class this instant." Mr. Shane said, then eyeing both their seat works. "And it seems like you both have no work to turn over anyway."

Klaus stood up and started collecting his things, muttering profanities that Caroline could clearly hear, causing her to roll her eyes at Klaus' childishness.

And no, she was totally justified to act the way she did ok. Because of reasons.

When they were both out of the room, they glared at each other for a second before slightly bumping to each other realizing that they were headed towards the same direction.

"I have never in my life been kicked out of class before." Klaus said all of the sudden, still glaring at Caroline.

"Well, neither have I!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "That's cause you've been home schooled, love."

Well, ok, he has a point. But why does he care anyway? Isn't he, like, school royalty or something? Caroline assumed that Klaus skipped class all the time.

She was about to ask Klaus why he cared so much when he was suddenly grabbed her arm and started walking.

"Ow!" Caroline tried pulling her arm out of Klaus' grip but he was too strong. "Where are we going?" She asks as Klaus just keeps dragging her along the empty corridor.

"Outside. I need a drink. And since its your fault that this happened, you're keeping me company."

"A drink? Why do we need to go outside for that? Why can't we just go to the canteen?"

"Because the canteen doesn't serve alcoholic drinks." Klaus explained slowly, as if he were talking to a child. Which, in some ways, Caroline admits that she is. Secretly, at least.

"Alcoholic drinks? It's like 1 in the afternoon!"

Klaus suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Caroline, grabbing both her shoulders. "Is it possible for you to just keep quiet for five minutes? Five minutes is all I ask."

Klaus was standing so close to her that Caroline felt a bit lightheaded. So she just muttered a soft, "Ok."

"Good." Klaus grabbed her wrist then continued to drag her towards the gates of their school.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of walking and crossing roads, they finally came to a stop in front of what looked like a cafe. Still not letting go of her hand (Caroline was vaguely aware of how Klaus went from dragging her by the wrist to entwining their fingers as he held her hand), they entered the place and Caroline reveled on how cozy the place was. Although, does this place sell alcohol?

"I thought you wanted an alcoholic drink?" Caroline turned to Klaus, who finally let go of her hand when they both went to the front to order.

"Nah, I changed my mind." Klaus shot her a grin, revealing his dimpled cheeks. And no, Caroline did not just want to pinch his cheeks right then and there. "So, what do you want?"

Now he turns into a gentleman? Caroline wanted to laugh hysterically, cause its so damn difficult to keep up with Klaus' mood swings.

"Uhm..I think I'll get the latte."

Caroline was about to reach for her purse when Klaus suddenly placed his hand on top of hers to stop her. "Its on me."

"No, it's fine you don't have to-"

"I insist." There it goes again. That intimidating stare of his. Caroline is truly unable to keep up.

"Thank you." She said softly and decided to just walk towards one of the tables by the window to save them a seat.

After a moment, Klaus walked towards where their table and sat down opposite her.

As if on cue, Lego House by Ed Sheeran started playing inside the cafe.

And its like they both have nothing to say to each other, awkward silence filling the air. Caroline tried looking around but there were only so many times when she can move her head from side to side and up and down without looking like an insane person. So she ends up looking right back into Klaus' eyes. She wants to say something, anything. But she felt tongue tied for a reason she can't comprehend. And it's not like Klaus is helping either. He's just staring at her like she suddenly grew an extra head or two. Is there something on her hair? Caroline found herself patting the side of head feeling for anything unusual, but it just looked and felt awkward even to her so she placed her hands back on the table. Klaus awkwardly coughed, looked out the window, then looked back at her.

And Caroline can't take the silence anymore. "So!"

"So." Klaus says back.

"Nice..place." Caroline says, waving her hand around the cafe. And can the ground swallow her up now cause she feels so awkward and she just really wants to crawl into a hole and die.

"Yeah, I used to go here a lot before." Klaus says, looking down at the table. Caroline was about to ask why he stopped going here as often as he did because she doesn't know when to shut up but then their drinks come.

"Cheers." Klaus deadpanned as he brought the mug of steaming coffee to his lips (which Caroline absolutely did not stare at).

And it all happened so fast as Klaus' eyes flitted towards the door. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as Klaus dropped his cup of coffee. Seeming to snap out of his trance, Klaus mindlessly bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed as she stoop up on impulse and walked over to Klaus to stop him from picking up the glass. She then noticed that a part of his left hand was bleeding. "Hey you're bleeding. It's okay. Just leave the glass there they'll-"

"Klaus?"

Both Caroline and Klaus snapped their heads towards the voice. Caroline immediately straightened up as she recognized who it was and suddenly felt self conscious.

"Tatia." Klaus nodded at her. Caroline winced slightly as she caught a glimpse of Klaus' left hand which was still bleeding.

"Hey." Tatia smiled, slightly oblivious to Caroline standing awkwardly beside her. "Look at you, still clumsy as ever."

Klaus and Tatia were practically staring at each other and Caroline really didn't want to see this exchange if she had a choice. It just looked so.. intense and she felt like she was invading their privacy or something. She might as well just make up an excuse to use the restroom while this staring contest ensues. Yes, she'll do that.

Caroline was about to speak up when Klaus, seeming to suddenly remember Caroline's presence, stood up and walked over to where she was and -to her surprise- grabbed her hand.

"What-" Caroline wanted to know what the hell is going on but Klaus seems to have other plans, interrupting her midsentence.

"How rude of me. Caroline, this is Tatia." Klaus introduced Caroline to Tatia.

On impulse, Caroline offered her free hand to Tatia. "Nice to mee-"

"And Tatia, this is Caroline." Klaus then again interrupted Caroline midsentence which was starting to get on Caroline nerves if she was being honest. Caroline was in the middle of a sudden thought of calling him out regarding his manners when he says his next words, causing Caroline's grip on his hand to tighten to prevent her from falling on the ground or something. "My girlfriend."

_HIS WHAT?_


End file.
